Bad Idea
by Zeby
Summary: Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il lancé cette idée ? Voilà qu'elle était l'actuelle pensée de James Kirk... OS. PWP. Threesome. McSpirk


Titre : Bad Idea

Pairing : McSpirk

Rating : M et totalement M.

Résumé : Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il lancé cette idée ? Voilà qu'elle était l'actuelle pensée de James ... OS. PWP. Threesome. McSpirk

Note : Je vous préviens, c'était juste censé être une pensée passagère dans ma tête, et ça s'est transformé en... ça. Donc que du citron ici, pas vraiment de scénario, et mon threesome préféré, donc si c'est pas votre truc, fuyiez pauvres fous !

 **Bad Idea**

Jim doit apprendre à se taire. C'est ce qu'il se dit alors qu'il est sur le dos, dans son lit, nu, les jambes largement écartées, quatre des doigts de Spock profondément en lui, et Leonard qui lui souffle des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille tout en le caressant pour le détendre. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? C'est ce que se demande Jim alors qu'il gémit de douleur quand le vulcain tente de bouger ses doigts.

Oui, il devrait vraiment apprendre à se taire. Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ avait-il lancé cette idée ?

 **Quelques jours plus tôt...**

 _Jim était tranquillement installé sur ses deux amants dans le canapé, un livre à la main, sa tête sur les genoux de Leonard qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux en travaillant sur son Pad, et ses jambes sur Spock qui s'appliquait à lui faire un délicieux massage des pieds._

 _Un silence confortable régnait dans la chambre du capitaine. Ils avaient enfin réussi à avoir un moment pour se voir tous les trois, ce qui était plutôt difficile quand on était en mission de cinq ans, avec un vaisseau à gérer. Mais enfin, ils se retrouvaient pour un petit moment au calme, confortablement installés dans la suite du capitaine, Sulu gérant le vaisseau en attendant._

 _Ça faisait quelques minutes que Jim avait arrêté de lire son livre, et qu'il fixait le plafond d'un air pensif. Spock le remarqua, mais ne dit rien, sentant que l'humain allait leur dire quelque chose, et attendant avec curiosité qu'il se lance._

 _« On a jamais essayé la double pénétration. » Lâcha le capitaine comme une bombe, faisant se figer le vulcain, et tomber le Pad du docteur, qui atterrit sur la tête de Jim._

 _« Aïe ! » Cria-t-il en se frottant le front là où le Pad l'avait touché, et lançant un regard de reproche à Leonard._

 _Puis il remarqua les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier, qui le fixait comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était enceinte._

 _« Quoi ? » Demanda Jim en regardant à tour de rôle ses deux amants, « C'est vrai quoi, je pense qu'on a épuisé toutes les positions possibles à trois, un peu de nouveauté ne nous ferait pas de mal. » Continua-t-il._

 _Voyant que ses amants continuaient de le fixer sans rien dire, il soupira, se mit sur le ventre et lâcha un « Laissez tomber. » en reprenant son livre._

 _Les deux autres restèrent silencieux, et le regard de Spock dériva sur le joli fessier de son capitaine, moulé dans son pantalon d'uniforme. Puis il releva le regard vers le Docteur, et comprit qu'il pensait la même chose que lui. Ils eurent tous les deux le même sourire en coin, et reprirent leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était._

 **Maintenant...**

« Leonard, Leonard, Leo.. nard ! » Geint Jim, les larmes aux yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il Jim ? » Demande le docteur en embrassant les pommettes humides de son amant, « c'est bien toi qui a lancé cette idée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais être heureux qu'on exauce ton souhait non ? »

Jim se met à haleter alors qu'il essaye de prendre assez d'air dans ses poumons pour formuler une phrase, tout en sentant les doigts du vulcain se mouvoir en lui.

« Je... J-je... han ! Je pensais qu-que ce serait... Sp-spock... qui serait... au m-milieu quand... j'ai eu c-cette idée... Han ! » Arrive-t-il a formuler, en se tortillant sur le lit.

Le vulcain stoppe ses gestes, et fixe son capitaine, les sourcils froncés.

« Et pourquoi donc serait-ce moi au milieu ? » Demande-t-il curieusement.

Jim prend une grande inspiration, et dit :

« T-tu es vulcain, tu es plus résistant, et contrôle mieux ta douleur... »

Spock semble réfléchir quelques instants, avant de dire :

« C'est logique. » Et pendant un instant, Jim pense que son amant va arrêter son activité présente et prendre sa place. « Mais je n'en ai pas envie. » Finit-il, en reprenant son mouvement et appuyant pile au bon endroit pour faire crier de plaisir son humain.

Leonard sourit, et continue d'embrasser et caresser Jim partout où il peut pour le détendre, allant même jusqu'à le prendre en bouche.

Alors qu'il gémit de pur plaisir, ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux de Bones, et son regard croisant celui du Vulcain, qui le dévore des yeux comme s'il était la plus belle merveille de l'univers, il se dit qu'au final, c'est pas si mal. Ses deux amants lui sont dévoués corps et âmes, pour son seul plaisir, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment fatidique se rappelle-t-il.

Il a peur. Et il se maudit encore pour avoir lancé cette idée. Il sait que s'il leur demande d'arrêter ils le feront, après tout leur relation est basée sur leur confiance mutuelle, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'a pas envie de tout stopper. Il a confiance en eux, et sait que jamais ils ne lui feront du mal intentionnellement. Ils ne lui en font d'ailleurs pas du tout en ce moment même.

Le docteur détourne son attention du sexe de Jim, et embrasse Spock, offrant au capitaine une vision des plus érotiques, ce qui ne lui donne que plus de vigueur, et il gémit, en quête d'attention.

Bones se recule du vulcain en souriant, et remonte vers Jim pour l'embrasser à son tour à pleine bouche, pendant que Spock rajoute du lubrifiant en continuant de l'étirer.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de ce même traitement, le vulcain laisse la place entre les jambes de Jim au docteur, qui baisse son pantalon, seul vêtement que ses amants ont daigné garder, à mi-cuisse, révélant son érection déjà palpitante. Jim l'observe, dans un état second, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, recouvrir son sexe de lubrifiant, et se pencher pour s'enfoncer en lui.

Le capitaine couine légèrement face à l'intrusion, mais ça ne lui fait pas du tout mal. Après tout, Spock l'a si bien préparé, qu'il ne sent presque pas passer Bones. Sauf que le docteur ne bouge pas, ce qui fait un peu se réveiller Jim.

 _Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ?_ Se demande-t-il.

Il comprend quand il sent les mains de Leonard se glisser dans son dos pour le soulever, aidées par d'autres mains, celles de son vulcain. Il s'accroche aux épaules de son docteur, croise les jambes dans son dos, et se retrouve alors perché sur un Bones à genoux sur le lit, et immédiatement un corps plus chaud que celui d'un humain se colle dans son dos, et lui caresse les flans.

Jim se rend alors compte que ça va vraiment arriver, et sa respiration devient plus rapide, d'anticipation, de stress, mais aussi d'excitation.

Le vulcain continue de faire courir ses mains sur son corps pour le détendre et l'exciter en même temps, il taquine ses tétons, caresse lentement son sexe, puis ses mains reviennent sur ses côtes, et descendent lentement le long de la courbe de ses fesses, et arrivent enfin vers son intimité, où Leonard est déjà profondément enfoui.

Jim laisse tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Spock en gémissant quand celui-ci glisse un doigt à côté de la verge du docteur, laissant alors libre accès à Bones au cou du capitaine, qu'il recouvre de baisers mouillés.

Jim a l'habitude d'être pris, c'est le plus souvent lui qui y passe quand ils ont des relations sexuelles, mais actuellement, alors qu'un deuxième doigt s'ajoute, il doute de pouvoir prendre ses deux amants en lui.

Il retient du mieux qu'il peut les larmes de douleurs de monter, et tente de se concentrer sur sa respiration et sur les attentions de Leonard sur son corps.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui a semblé horriblement long, Spock se présente lui aussi devant son intimité. Jim sert le cou de Bones avec force, et tout son corps en tremble d'anticipation. Il flippe vraiment. Spock est assez _conséquent_ , et il sent que ça ne va pas passer le plus facilement du monde.

Quand le vulcain pousse en lui, il sert le cou de Leonard à lui en faire mal, et retient un cri de douleur. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, lente et douloureuse, Spock est enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, tout comme le docteur. Le capitaine ne s'est pas détaché du cou de son amant, et ne se sent pas tellement prêt à le faire, les larmes de douleur ayant fini par dévaler ses joues.

Il ne veut pas que ses amants le voit comme ça, _faible_. Mais il oublie que les larmes, ça coule, et Leonard les sent donc dévaler sur son épaule pour se perdre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il écarquille les yeux, et Spock le questionne du regard.

« Hey, Jim. » Dit-il doucement en caressant le dos de son amant, « Montre moi ton visage. »

Il sent la tête de son capitaine bouger pour dire non dans son cou, et soupire.

« James Tiberius Kirk, montre moi ton visage, sinon je te jure que je t'y force. »

Mais Jim ne fait que s'accrocher plus fort à lui. Spock prend alors le relais, et lui redemande doucement la même chose, tout en accompagnant ses paroles de caresses réconfortantes.

Leur capitaine finit par sortir de sa cachette, révélant un visage rouge, haletant, et des larmes dévalant ses joues.

« On arrête. » Dit immédiatement Spock en commençant à se retirer.

« NON ! » Crie Jim de sa voix enrouée. « J-je refuse... qu'on s'arrête après tous ces efforts... » Gémit-il haletant. «Je... Me suis presque habitué... Juste encore quelques minutes... ».

Alors ses amants s'attellent à lui faire oublier la douleur, l'embrassant, le caressant, l'aguichant pendant de longues minutes, et bientôt les larmes deviennent de l'histoire ancienne.

C'est Jim qui amorce le premier mouvement, relevant le bassin avec un soupir de plaisir. Les deux autres se lancent un regard entendu, et Leonard commence à se mouvoir lentement en lui, le faisant gémir, et arrachant même un soupir à Spock, sentant le sexe du docteur glisser contre le sien. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se met lui aussi à bouger lentement, se délectant des petits gémissements qu'ils font pousser à _leur_ Jim.

Ce dernier, dans un état second, n'arrive plus à réfléchir, il se sent si _plein_. Il a envie de plus que ça, mais ses amants n'ont pas l'air décidé à accélérer la cadence, alors étant incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente, il se met un pousser des petits cris plaintifs en gigotant pour leur faire comprendre qu'il veut _plus,_ plus fort, plus vite, plus intense.

Le message passe plutôt bien, car quelques secondes plus tard, Leonard l'empoigne par le cuisses et Spock par les hanches, et ils commencent tous les deux à donner des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, touchant chacun leur tour la prostate de leur amant, qui pousse des cris de pur plaisir, la tête en arrière sur l'épaule du Vulcain.

C'est Jim qui vient en premier, dans un long gémissement, suivi de multiples petits couinements alors que les deux autres continuent à le prendre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Leonard est le deuxième à sombrer dans la jouissance, son râle se perdant dans la bouche du capitaine qui l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Spock est toujours le dernier à jouir, son endurance vulcaine aidant, mais ne tarde pas en voyant ses deux amants s'embrasser langoureusement, et quand il vient, il mord la jonction du cou de Jim, ne voulant pas laisser sortir de son, il aime être discret.

Il leur faut trois bonnes minutes pour redescendre de leur petit nuage. Spock se retire le premier, arrachant un gémissement d'indignation à Jim devant cette perte, puis Leonard allonge lentement son amant, avant de se retirer à son tour.

Ils se mettent ensuite chacun d'un côté de lui, et l'entoure de leurs bras, lui soufflant des promesses et des mots d'amours, faisant apparaître un sourire béat sur le visage du capitaine. Puis il fronce les sourcils et dit :

« Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir pendant au moins trois jours. Pire qu'après le Pon Farr de Spock... » Faisant rire le docteur et sourire le vulcain.

Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de s'endormir, Jim dit avec un petit sourire :

« La prochaine fois c'est toi qui y passe, Spock... » avant de se pelotonner confortablement entre ses amants et de fermer les yeux, bien décidé à récupérer des forces. Spock écarquille les yeux, et Leonard rit devant son expression choquée, puis ils finissent par s'endormir, leur capitaine entre eux.

Pendant trois jours, Jim ne s'assoit pas sur son fauteuil de capitaine, faisant se questionner les membres de la passerelle.

Deux semaines plus tard, c'est Spock qui ne s'assoit pas à son poste pendant deux jours.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur ce fandom, et j'ai adoré le faire, donc on se reverra peut-être bientôt ;) Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


End file.
